Dark Thoughts Of Desperate Times
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: Just what Steve was thinking when he was about to get into the Coffin Of Flames and how his dark mind works. One Shot!


**Hey guys! Well this is my first CDF story/ one shot but whatever. I've always wanted to write this since Steve is so my favourite character :P Sick and twisted all the way peoples!**

**Um I hope you like it lemme no! By the way I REALLY hate the movie; it made me want to gouge my eyes out from its stupidness. Go the books woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books Darren Shan does. I wish I owned the movies rights so I could do a better job**

Steve POV

Walking into the room, well chamber really, I ignored the glances I got. Yes I knew what they were thinking without needing mind reading powers. What would possess a man of mere 20 years old – this being a guess since the last time I counted my age was that bitch of my mother's funeral and I was but 16 - to get inside the coffin of flames? Life in general.

You have all these dreams as a small child right into adulthood sometimes. Some people's dreams are to become doctors or marry one, others to become Prime Minister and so on. What happens when all that comes tumbling down; you think up another and aim for that. I guess I was just born plain unlucky.

My childhood was a scam; my mother a whore and a drunkard who assumed since her life was shit mine should follow suit. My father was nothing but a floating head in my dreams but my best friend Darren? He took my last biscuit and ate it in front of me so to speak.

He knew my ambition was to become a creature of night, a stalker to humanity and everything disgusting and vile that accompanied it. I longed for the touch of immortality that would drown my sorrows and allow me a second chance at life. Yet he took that away from me. He with that Mr Crepsley; the demon who taunted me even in my dream world.

I was barely aware when chains of a strong and heavy metal encased the shell that is my body. That's all I was now; a shell that housed a broken soul.  
'Lenard!' A voice barked from beside me. A purple skinned Vampaneze I barely knew but recognised as Gannen Harst. He was seemingly high up in Vampaneze sociality since others seemed to listen to his every word. I looked to him yet I was not really seeing him as the coffin was in my midst. 'You are about to be placed inside the Coffin Of Flames. Have you made peace with the Gods?' Inside my brain scoffed at that but it was not wise to do so out loud so I nodded instead. He copied me but it was a signal and soon I was being lifted.

The chains were heavy emphasizing I guess that once you got in there was no way out for anyone claiming to be that that they are not; the Vampaneze Lord. Then the lid was placed on top and seemingly nailed down. My eyes closed automatically; this was it Steve there was no where left to go. Perish in flames or be the one they named Lord.

My thoughts drifted back to the back stabbing boy that called himself a friend, again my mind scoffed. His lies were useless and easy to unpick. Why if he craved the life same as I had he not bothered to tell me? I would have gladly allowed him to take first bite, at least then I would have had a companion. For I hear the life of a vampire can be a lonely one.

He went deliberately behind my back and stole that life without even a second's thought then proceeded to taunt me. Allowing Madam Octa to bite me; to paralyze me temporarily so Crepsley could turn him in peace before 'saving me', as he put it, with the only antidote available. Yet the thing that scarred me the most was what he did to his family.

The Shan's had loved their precious Darren from the moment he had been conceived. They had doted upon him since birth even after his sibling Annie was born. Hell she loved him just as much as they did if not more! He had everything I wanted and he threw all that to the wind for immortality and petty copycatting. They had been heartbroken; blamed themselves for his death even though it was a so called 'Accident'. Thus fuelling the flames of my anger and hatred further.

Talking of flames where are they?

I opened my eyes to see a shocked Gannen staring down in front of me, this was not right... Soon two Vampaneze who's names I did not care to know pulled me out immediately removing those heavy bonds and dropping themselves along with Mr Harst to the floor around me. I blinked a few times not understanding what was happening.

'Long live Steve Lenard the Lord of our kind.' Gannen yelled.  
'The one who will lead us to victory!' Another shouted none of them raised their heads.

Then it hit me. I'd survived the coffin; I was their Lord. They would do anything I told them, anything I commanded...

A grin spread across my features. No it was a smirk, an evil one at that but I did not care.

Darren Shan? You are about to get the pay back I so rightly deserve.

Be warned Mr Shan Steve's back with an army...


End file.
